Blue Glass Bottles
by boome
Summary: A Collection of Song-Fics. Each a different little story. title is from those pretty glass water bottles that are indigo....
1. My Immortal

Short little Song Fic!!  
  
My immortal  
  
Hermione stood there alone, staring out onto the mountains unable to do anything. Her mind focused on Draco Malfoy. She was alone at Hogwarts. Not a friend in site. What was she to do, now that the world had shunned her? Draco Malfoy was her only friend, the only one left, and the only one forced to leave her.  
  
I'm so tired of being here  
  
suppressed by all of my childish fears  
  
and if you have to leave  
  
I wish that you would just leave  
  
because your presence still lingers here  
  
and it won't leave me alone  
  
Hermione was morbid and cynical wishing her best friend did not have to leave. She hurt for him. People kept telling her that time will tell all, only it wouldn't. What was she to do all alone when her love left her?  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
this pain is just too real  
  
there's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
Draco was always there for her. Helping her and talking to her. Listening and he always stood up for her when the world would turn away from her away. He was there when she needed him, always, no matter what he was there.  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
and I've held your hand through all of these years  
  
but you still have all of me  
  
Draco was the one for her always. He mesmerized her with everything he said and did. He brought her joy when there was none in her life. He was leaving her alone, with no one to love anymore. She dreamt of him, but now too painful when she couldn't wake up with him right by her side. He had helped her build a life around their beginning friendship, which grew to love. His voice echoed in her head lovingly and calm.  
  
You used to captivate me  
  
by your resonating light  
  
but now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
  
your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
  
your voice it chased away all the sanity in me  
  
It brought her too much pain to say good-bye. She couldn't do it. All the time he'd spent with her would not go away just because he had to go. She wouldn't let it. Pain must be endured.  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
this pain is just too real  
  
there's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
and I've held your hand through all of these years  
  
but you still have all of me  
  
Draco had left Hermione's life forever and there was nothing she could do about it. He loved her and she loved him. She keeps telling herself that he's not coming back. He's not coming back. He's not coming back. And she knows, that despite his presence, she's been alone the whole time.  
  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
  
and though you're still with me  
  
I've been alone all along 


	2. EveryBodys Fool

A/N: here's another addition to my collection. Enjoy my friends! Notice how these are not flat out explaining, it's your job to figure it out. By the way, after reading this, who are your guesses as to who it is? Send me your guesses via Review and when I get come reviews, if anyone is right I'll tell you who.  
  
Everyone thought she had the perfect life. People looked up to her. They idolized her. She was not what they thought she was. Underneath the perfection she was not so great. She fools everyone with her mask. Every girl wants to be her and every guy wants her. She is shameless and she can do whatever she wants, she can get out of anything.  
  
Perfect by nature  
  
icons of self indulgence  
  
just what we all need  
  
more lies about a world that  
  
never was and never will be  
  
have you no shame don't you see me  
  
you know you've got everybody fooled  
  
People idolize her in her beauty. They stare trying to be just like her. She makes appearances for them. They think that she's flawless but they don't know. She isn't real she's a figment of your imagination. She tries to be everything you want her to be. She's your puppet.  
  
Look here she comes now  
  
bow down and stare in wonder  
  
oh how we love you  
  
no flaws when you're pretending  
  
but now I know she  
  
never was and never will be  
  
you don't know how you've betrayed me  
  
and somehow you've got everybody fooled  
  
And when that sad day in hell comes when she finally exposed what's going to happen. All the lies and insecurities pouring out like water. She doesn't know who she is because she is everything you wanted her to be. She can't find herself, buried beneath everything you pressed on her.  
  
Without the mask where will you hide  
  
can't find yourself lost in your lie  
  
But I know who you are. I used to think you were something great. And I used to worship you like the other mindless zombies making you be what they can't be themselves. You're not real. You never were. You can't be because of everything you've done. You are not your own person you are everyone's puppet, and everyone's fool.  
  
I know the truth now  
  
I know who you are  
  
and I don't love you anymore  
  
it never was and never will be  
  
you're not real and you can't save me  
  
somehow now you're everybody's fool 


	3. Numb

A/N: no one guessed so I guess I'll just wait...  
  
Harry looked at himself in the mirror hating the popularity he got for having a damned gash in forehead. He felt like he had no personality of his own. Like he couldn't have his own likes and dislikes. He felt like he was being all they wanted him to be, not what he wanted to be. He was so damn tired of being what everyone wanted from him. Like he was their puppet to do whatever they wanted of themselves but couldn't have.  
  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
  
Feeling so faithless lost under the surface  
  
Don't know what you're expecting of me  
  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes  
  
(Caught in the undertone just caught in the undertone)  
  
Every step I take is another mistake to you  
  
(Caught in the undertone just caught in the undertone)  
  
As he walks through the halls he feels numb to everything around him. Nothing around him all it is is lies. He's tired of it all and more aware that its there. He wants to be Harry James Potter, not the boy who lived.  
  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
  
I've becoming this all I want to do  
  
Is be more like me and be less like you  
  
They can't see what they're doing to him. They can't see how they're hurting him. He can fall apart right in front of them and they wouldn't know it. He has to be everything they cant be themselves.  
  
Can't you see that you're smothering me  
  
Holding too tightly afraid to lose control  
  
Cause everything that you thought I would be  
  
Has fallen apart right in front of you  
  
(Caught in the undertone just caught in the undertone)  
  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
  
(Caught in the undertone just caught in the undertone)  
  
And every second I waste is more than I can take  
  
He knows that at some point he is going to fail them all. And he's going to fall because he has not where to go. But he wants them to know what it feels like to be disappointed in yourself when you can't please all of them.  
  
And I know  
  
I may end up failing too  
  
But I know  
  
You were just like me with someone disappointed in you 


	4. Perfect

A/N: by the way- the person in "everybody's fool" is a guy  
  
Perfect Song Fic  
  
Draco sat on the couch across from his dad in the Malfoy Mansion, trying to hold a decent conversation.  
  
"Dad, why can't you look at me? Why are you staring at the floor? Do you remember what I was like when I was a little kid?"  
  
Lucius still refused to avert his eyes from the floor.  
  
"Look, I know you think that I'm wasting my time loving her dad. But all my life I tried to be so right. Always. I was always trying to be better for you."  
  
Hey dad, look at me  
  
Think back and talk to me  
  
Did I grow up according to plan?  
  
Do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?  
  
Cause it hurts when you disapprove all doing  
  
"I'm trying hard. I'm trying dad I am. I want to be good enough to be Lucius Malfoy's Son. But it's never good enough for you. You can't make me you. I'm never going to be you. I never have been. Dad, we're too different people but I want to make it right."  
  
Mr. Malfoy shook his head still staring at the floor. He still refused to look at his son.  
  
And now I try hard to make it  
  
I just want to make you proud  
  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
  
I can't pretend that  
  
I'm alright  
  
And you can't change me  
  
"Dad, we have never been close. We have never shared things that most parents and their kids did. Yea we went to death eater meetings. We never went camping or anything. You never taught me how to fly. Instead you taught me how to pick up women, I was FIVE years old dad. I CAN'T be perfect. You and I are not going to be alive forever dad. You wasted those years. I'm sorry ok? That's all I can do, that's all I can is. I am sorry."  
  
Cause we lost it all  
  
Nothing lasts forever  
  
I'm sorry  
  
I can't be perfect  
  
Now it's just too late and  
  
We can't go back  
  
I'm sorry  
  
I can't be perfect  
  
"You may not think so but it hurts. It hurts when you don't bother with me. You know, I used to want to grow up to be just like you. That was my dream, my ambition. I never wanted to be a Quidditch player or anything shallow, I wanted to be you. Do you remember when you used to spend time with me? I feel like you don't give a damn anymore, like I could die tomorrow, or get married, and you wouldn't give a shit."  
  
I try not to think  
  
About the pain I feel inside  
  
Did you know you used to be my hero?  
  
All the days you spend with me  
  
Now seem so far away  
  
And it feels like you don't care anymore  
  
"All I want is to make you proud father. That's it. I want you to be proud of what I do with me life. I'm never going to be good enough for you. Look I can't fight with you anymore. I love Hermione dad, you cant change that. I just, I cant fight with you anymore.. I just cant. Nothing is ok, and I need you to talk to me"  
  
Mr.' Malfoy looked up crossed his arms and sat back in the chair and just looked at his son with hate in his eyes. He didn't say a word.  
  
And now I try hard to make it  
  
I just want to make you proud  
  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
  
I can't stand another fight  
  
And nothing's alright  
  
"You say all this stuff about not wanting to talk to me, about hating for me to be your son. Please dad, don't turn your back on me now. I want your blessing. I want to know I am marrying the woman of my dreams and that my dad cares, and that my dad still loves me. You have no idea how hard this is for me. It's even hard to talk to you. You don't understand. Your parents approved of Narcissa, you guys don't approve of Hermione, but I love her. You don't understand what that feels like. Nothing can make this right. Nothing can change what said to her and to me. Nothing."  
  
Nothing's gonna change the things that you said  
  
Nothing's gonna make this right again  
  
Please don't turn your back  
  
I can't believe it's hard  
  
Just to talk to you  
  
Cause you don't understand  
  
A/n: I got this inspiration while I was sitting in the car- weird. 


	5. Memories

a/n: enjoi!

Memories

Hermione stood in front of a granite tomb and a silent tear slid down her cheek. She held beautiful red roses in her hands as she dropped to her knees wrapping her arms around the tombstone.  
  
She couldn't accept that he was really gone. After the last battle, no he had to survive. The dark lord had been beaten, but Draco hadn't lived. Or so was thought as the bodies found were too mutated to figure out who was who. Hermione hadn't been at the battle. Draco had insisted that she stay home, stay away from the fighting. He didn't want to risk losing her. But he risked HIS life.  
  
Hermione hugged the tomb with her knees digging into the wet dewy grass; not caring that her panty hose were becoming ripped on the ground and her skirt was getting crinkled. She began to sob quietly. The day was so morbid, depressing, overcast and there was sadness lingering in the air.  
  
Hermione looked up at the sky still grasping this gravestone, with red eyes and cursed aloud.  
  
"Why is he gone? What the hell did I do to deserve this?" she questioned the darkened clouds overhead, as though they would answer. She slumped her shoulders and let go of the granite and sat down on the wet ground laying the flowers she had gently in front of the worded gray stone.  
  
Hermione sighed gently and her chocolate brown eyes began to water heavily again as she began to speak  
  
"Draco... Draco... why didn't you let me come with you? When I said good-bye I didn't think it'd be forever. I didn't really get to tell you everything that I needed you to know. You don't understand. I never got to tell you how much I love you. I know that you knew we were in love, but I never got to tell you how much I love you. I wish I had died for you... no I don't, because I don't want you to feel the way I'm feeling now. Draco, love, I need you so much. I need you in my life. You are my world. How can I live without you?" she said still crying and putting her face to her hands.  
  
Hermione sat on the ground for another 2 hours until it really began to get dark, not just from the overcast sky. She stood, looked at the tomb, leaned down and kissed the top and said, "I love you Draco" and turned and walked slowly towards her car. Her high-heels dug into the wet earth and she was so distracted it's a wonder she didn't fall.  
  
Hermione got to her car and looked around for a moment. She slowly put the key into the lock and sat down in her car.  
  
She began to drive, leaving the cemetery and heading to the highway. After minutes of silence Hermione thought she was going to rip her hair out if she didn't have something to listen to. She clicked the radio on and flipped stations for a moment. When she had chosen one she continued down the highway. But a certain song brought tears back to her eyes. It was their song. The way you look tonight by Tony Bennet. It was the first song they had ever danced to. Hermione was now crying silent tears as she tried to keep her hands steady on the wheel.  
  
Hermione couldn't help but begin singing some of the words to their song. It was almost a habit. She sighed and lifted one hand to wipe away a tear but it was pointless.  
  
_Late night drives, all alone in my car  
  
I can't help but start  
  
Singing lines from all our favorite songs  
  
And melodies in the air  
  
Singin' life just ain't fair  
  
Sometimes I still just can't believe you're gone_  
  
Even after the song had ended Hermione kept repeating lyrics, her words partially chocked by her sobs. Rain began to hit her windshield and Hermione tried to pay attention to the road. It had been one year to the day. One year since the last battle. One year since the downfall of Lord Voldemort. Hermione was expected at the party to night at the castle. She couldn't possibly go, but she hadn't seen Harry or Ron in ages. She thought about it for a while and decided to her self that she didn't want to go at all. They wanted to see her they could come visit her. Hermione didn't want to get all dressed up, only to be reminded of her husbands death and to start crying again. No she would not. She needed sleep anyways. Hermione's eyes were stinging from the salty tears.  
  
She drove the rest of the way home with the music in the background not really paying much attention to it.  
  
Hermione got home and took a long hot shower. She heard the doorbell ring as she wrapped a robe around her body.  
  
"Who the fuck would be coming over now?" she asked aloud as she went to answer the door.  
  
"I would be 'who the fuck' is coming over now" Harry said as Hermione opened the door.  
  
"Hello Harry" she said as she motioned for him to come in. Harry wore a tux that looked quite nice. It was all black. Hermione looked at him for a moment and began crying again.  
  
"Mione, Mione what, what is it?" Harry asked as she walked back towards her bedroom. He followed slowly behind her and she thought, "Draco wore all black the first time we went out on a date. And the last time he took me out." Their last night together came rushing back to her and her tears flowed like the fucking Nile River. Hermione shook her body with chills as she remembered her husband and couldn't help but remember everything about him. His voice, his eyes, the way his hair fell to his face when he got out of the shower and didn't put any product in it. The way he walked. The way he made love to her. She couldn't help but become over whelmed.  
  
_Feel your fire,  
  
When its cold in my heart  
  
And things sorta start  
  
Remindin' me of my last night with you  
  
I only need one more day  
  
Just one more chance to say  
  
I wish that I had gone up with you too_  
  
She composed herself a moment later and said "nothing" and sniffed, wiping away a last tear.  
  
Harry sighed knowing that meant she was thinking about Draco.  
  
"Hermione, honey, you need to get ready. We have to be at the castle in half an hour."  
  
"Not going" she said in a monotone.  
  
"You are going babe. You told Dumbledore you were going." He told her as she sighed and walked towards her walk in closet in her bathroom.  
  
She emerged, composed, 25 minutes later wearing a simple black dress, high heels and very little makeup. Her hair was perfectly straight and flowing down her back.  
  
Harry smiled and said "ready?"  
  
She nodded at him and they both apperated to the castle.  
  
Harry and Hermione stood outside of the large doors leading into the Great Hall and Hermione took a deep breath. Harry held out his arm to her as to link arms in a graceful manner. She took the invitation and held onto her best friend tight. Her knees were weak and her breath shaky.  
  
They walked in through the large doors leading to the Great Hall they were so familiar with and were greeted with applause. Ron and many others that fought were already there.  
  
Hermione joined Dumbledore, Harry, Ron, and many of the teachers at the large head table and they quieted at Dumbledore stood to speak.  
  
He spoke of bravery, death, love, compassion, and above all he spoke of courage. Hermione began to tear up again because she missed him. She missed him so much. Nothing was worth it anymore. She just wanted to curl up in a ball and die without him. Of course she couldn't do that. She was Hermione Granger.  
  
_And I'm sure the view from heaven  
  
Beats the hell out of mine here  
  
And if we all believe in heaven  
  
Maybe we'll make it through one more year  
  
I hope that all is well in heaven  
  
Cause its all shot to hell down here_  
  
Hermione made it through the night. Crying only once more, as Dumbledore made a closing speech in honor of all those lost in the war. Harry and Ron comforted her and she tried to keep from crying but the tears had a mind of their own.  
  
"We are here tonight, to commend those of you who sit before us but, also to honor those who we lost. We have faced grief of losing those who we love, but know, I'm sure you do, that they died for something important not only to the wizarding world, but to themselves as well." Dumbledore concluded as sobs and applause broke out among the many people filled in the Great Hall.  
  
Hermione hated that she hadn't gone with Draco. She never got to really say goodbye. She never got to say goodbye for good. He wasn't coming back anytime soon and she needed him in his life. It was too overwhelming for her.  
  
_You wont be comin' back  
  
And I didn't get to say goodbye  
  
I really wish I got to say goodbye_  
  
After shaking what felt like a million hands and hugs from random people Hermione didn't know, she was ready to go home. She found Harry in the crowd and told him that she was going to leave. Harry looked a bit disappointed but she gave him a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek and said goodnight.  
  
Hermione apperated home and dropped her purse on the floor in her bedroom. She slowly kicked off her shoes and crawled into bed. She thought that she should "get over it" because it's been "a whole year" but Hermione still cried a lot. She really did love Draco and despite what everyone said, Draco loved her too. She was the only woman he had ever loved and Draco had been the only man she'd ever loved and ever wanted to. People say to move on but she didn't want to. Not now, not yet. Hermione didn't bother changing out of her dress, or even taking off her pantyhose or makeup, she just crawled under the covers of her bed and laid on her back, staring into the darkness after she turned out the lights.  
  
The air was filled with memories of Draco. When he asked her out. Their first date. Their first kiss. The first time they went to Paris. The ski trip one Christmas. The dancing classes. The moonlight walks. The beach near their home. The fires and the picnics. The first time they made love. The last time they made love. Hermione needed him so badly she didn't know what to do with herself. She kept herself composed during the day. Going about her life and going to work but it was too hard to pull off twenty four seven.  
  
She silently called out in the darkness to him and wished that he were there with her. She wished that he were lying there with his arms around her planting small kisses on her lips. Come back to me love, she thought squeezing her eyes shut and tears still pouring out.  
  
_I'm just so tired  
  
Won't you sing me to sleep  
  
And fly through my dreams  
  
So I can hitch a ride with you tonight  
  
And get away from this place  
  
Have a new name and face  
  
I just ain't the same without you in my life_  
  
Hermione got up the next morning, after a restless night. She shuffled slowly into her bathroom and looked at her puffy eyes and messy hair. She ran her fingers through her hair and remembered the night Hermione and Draco snuck off to the Quidditch pitch at nearly midnight, with a telescope. Hermione sat in his arms and he ran his fingers through her hair so gently she barely noticed. She smiled softly, tears forming on her eyes. She sniffed and turned on the faucet. She washed her face and tears mixed in with the warm water but she didn't care.  
  
Hermione sat down on the couch with a book and wasn't really reading. She was so tired. Not really sleepy, just tired. Tired of being there. Tired of being alive. Tired of living without the one person she lived for. She pulled her knees to her chest and put her head on her knees. That was how Harry found her hours later.  
  
Harry poked her shoulder and she stirred a little.  
  
"Hermione, are you okay?" he asked her as she lifted her head and winced a little because of her stiff neck.  
  
"fine" she mumbled.  
  
She blinked a few times and said "hi Harry. What are you doing here" in a bit of a monotone.  
  
"just wanted to check on you" he replied sitting on the arm of the couch next to her.  
  
"well I'm fine." He thought she wanted to be alone  
  
"well then I'll..... I'll just go." He said getting up.  
  
"Harry, I'm sorry. I just need to be alone. I Love you though" she said getting up as he walked towards the door.  
  
"I love you too Mione" and he left.  
  
Harry came back the next morning to check on her because he knew she was hurting and she needed a friend. When he walked through the door it appeared as though she wasn't home but she was probably in her room. Harry pushed the door open a bit to see Hermione asleep on her bed. He was going to put a blanket over her because she looked cold when he noticed an envelope by her bed. It had his name on it.  
  
He looked at Hermione and decided to wake her and see if she was okay.  
  
"mione..." he said softly, touching her hand in effort to wake her... but her hand was stone cold. "Hermione" he said, urgency in his voice as he shook her to try and wake her... but it was too late for her.  
  
Underneath her letter to Harry he found another for Ron, which he delivered.  
  
Harry knew what she was thinking.  
  
_I only need one more day  
  
just one more chance to say  
  
I wish that I had gone up with you too  
  
I hope that I find you in heaven  
  
cause I'm so...  
  
lost without you down here_  
  
A/N: yea I know its kind of stupid but it just came to me and I had to write it down. Anyways thanks for reading and please review!  
  
PS the song is "View from heaven" by Yellow card, which I don't happen to own ( 


End file.
